This project aims to combine expertise in physical acoustics, speech physiology and medical ultrasonics in order to determine optimum approches for detecting oral markers in real-time ultrasonic scans of the tongue. Rather than continuing to approach this problem from a purely applied orientation, fundamental work in sonar-related physical acoustics will be consulted to see if solutions to analogous problems there can be fruitfully applied to this biophysical problem. Testing of likely solutions will be done with human subjects and commercially available ultrasonic scanning equipment.